This is endless
by FlamingGoldfish24
Summary: It was cold when I opened my eyes, only a small flicker of light in the distance. With a desperate gasp I reached for it, even as it seemed to get farther and farther away. I was alone. (Dark!Jack AU. What if the darkness got to him first?)
1. Prologue

_The darkness._ I remembered the darkness, a heavy ice water the bubbled up my throat, choking me. I writhed in panic, struggling against the chains the rooted me in place. _Where is the light?_ My eyes opened against the darkness and found something shining in the distance, watching me. _The moon? _I reached for it, fingers stretching desperately. "_Please." _I murmured, the word torn from my lips. It floated up in a wash of shimmering silver bubbles, pondering lazily up at the surface. There was no answer, no hope. I was alone in the shadows, the heavy chains tying me to the bottom and trapping me under the surface. I closed my eyes and shut out the light.

* * *

**Prologue for the story, next chapter is where we'll start it up! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Pretty good work, if I do say so myself." Jack murmured, grinning devilishly at the street. His cold blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, shining almost silver as he rose from the ground, leaping onto an overhanging tree branch to admire his work. The main road running through the town of Burgess was sparkling dangerously with ice, cars sliding precariously. Jack snorted as pedestrians slipped, smashing to the ground with pained yelps.

"That's right." He murmured, glaring, "_dance_." His staff was held tightly in his hand, gnarled from hundreds of years of abuse. He swung it back and forth lazily as he stepped along the branch, catching the breeze and shooting off like a rocket. A blizzard trailed after him, a wild flurry of snow and ice that fell on the town with a vengeance, heavy and merciless. Jack knew exactly where he wanted to be, and a sharp gust pushed him in that direction, guiding him. _Take me home._ He thought bitterly.

Jack dropped down before a familiar yard, walking along the fence lazily.

It was Saturday, so Jamie would be home. Sophie too, but it was getting late and Jack figured she'd be in bed. He let out a huff of boredom, hopping down into the grass. Tendrils of frost spiraled at his touch, even with the barrier of his sneakers. He glanced up at his reflection, faintly shown in the window of Jamie's front room. He glared daggers at it, as the same cold eyes as always stared back. His black leather jacket was slightly ruffled over his white T-shirt, his skinny jeans slightly ragged. What do they call this? The rebel look? He tapped his staff against the window angrily, shooting ice over the surface as he whirled away, thrusting himself onto the roof of Jamie's house.

"Helloooo," He sang, popping his head down to look in Jamie's window, "Anybody home?" He scowled when he saw the room was dark and with a little grunt he sat back up, jolting his staff in frustration. There were no snowball fights or sled races, no smiles or adventure. Jack was alone, as he was always alone.

"Problem?" He demanded, glaring up at where the moon hung above. He snorted, rolling his eyes. "No answer, _big surprise_." He had spoken to the moon once, caught just the tiniest whisper that dripped down from the darkness, a silver string that Jack had grasped for desperately. It disintegrated in his hand, but not before he caught it. _His name. _"Jack Frost." He muttered to himself, "Watch out or I'll nip your nose." With that he took off, riding the breeze up to the power lines above. They were strung over the rooftops, perfect to walk along and revel in self-loathing.

Jack's sneakers, ugly black things, bent the wires under him and made for a bumpy ride. Still, Jack had plenty of years of practice and he righted himself, strolling along lazily. A spiral of golden sand wound its way overhead and Jack turned, his expression softening for just an instant.

"Took ya long enough." He muttered, watching as Sandy worked his magic. His smile faltered and he prodded a stream, eyes blank.

It burst at his touch, a trio of glittering dolphins dancing around until: darkness. The dolphins writhed over his head, a sticky black tar melting over them until nothing was left. Nothing but a nightmare of raging black waters. Jack scowled.

"Disgusting." He muttered, turning away. There were no happy dreams left for Jack, only the darkness he felt inside. He moved to jump down when a sudden flash of movement caught his eye. He whirled around, staff raised.

"Show yourself." He ground out. Another flash of movement had Jack racing violently over the rooftops, eyes narrowed as he searched for the unknown. _An alley? _ Jaw clenched he leaped down into the alley, circling slowly, warily.

"_Show yourself_!" He roared, turning in another slow circle, his lips curved up into a snarl.

**_ Bang._**

He whirled around only to be met by darkness. Heavy tendrils of it, like sticky black tar, grabbed for him and pulled him closer into the shadows.

Jack let out a wordless yell, struggling to pull himself free as it washed over him, swallowing up his legs and clinging to his jacket.

"Dammit." Jack ground out, struggling fiercely. His staff was rooted in place, shadows slowly curling up towards his hand.

Darkness. He remembered this darkness. It pulled him under so long ago and now that Jack had begun to break the surface it was back, pulling him down again. There was a cold blackness that stirred inside him, clenching in his gut as he drowned in the shadows, disappearing with one last shaky gasp. It melted into the air and the alley was silent.

* * *

**So this one is a bit short, It's supposed to sort of parallel the start with Jack. Now that I've sort of gotten it laid out the next chapters should go by much better. So...good? bad? Please review!**


End file.
